The Ultimate Battle Friends vs Friends vs Foes
by The-Shippudden-Man-19
Summary: There is a new character in this story, and he Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto last but certainly not least must fight longtime opponents.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place where the main chuunin are now around the age 17, when Sasuke is still gone from Konoha, and Orochimaru is still living, due to a failed attempt by Sasuke to kill him. Akatsuki has been terminated, due to a scavenge that found each of the existing members. There were a lot of ninja killed in the attempt, but in the end there were simply too many. The only surviving members are Itachi, Akatsuki Leader, and the girl without the name. Since then Sasuke has slowed on his training, and Orochimaru has been hot on his trail, trying to get his revenge.

Prologue

We begin the story with a new character Harturo Tomoshibi, who is from the Village Hidden in Light, in the world renowned Wind Country. He is 17 years of age, with abilities that surpass even some of the greatest jounin. He is a Chuunin, master of Ninjutsu, and a little bit of Taijutsu. He has brown hair, and a black and yellow gi. He has two black marks that come up from the side of his cheeks and narrow into two ends around the sides of his nose. His clan and village were wiped out by one of Orochimaru's henchmen. So he promised to get every single last one of them, and then get the grand prize, Orochimaru, in the end.

Chapter 1 – "What's Up Tomoshibi?"

(Two years before original setting)

He was traveling to Konoha, a city that a fellow traveler had told him about. So since he didn't belong to a specific village, he could be considered a rogue ninja. When he approached the village he was surprisingly greeted by the jounin at the gate. As he approached the tall building with the fire symbol, he was crossed by a character in an orange jumpsuit.

"Hey you!" said the character.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" said Tomoshibi.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Harturo Tomoshibi, man."

"I've never seen you here before. What are you doing here?"

"I guess you can say that I am looking for a place to stay. Before you ask another question, I need to know your name."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I've never seen that forehead protector before. The Hokage at this village is Tsunade-sama. What village do you originate from?"

"Wha-"

"He is from the legendary and late Village Hidden in Light," said the Hokage as she appeared behind them. It is said that his village was wiped out by Orochimaru. What is your name, young man?"

"Harturo Tomoshibi, Hokage-sama" Tomoshibi replied.

"The Harturo clan, huh, they were probably one of the strongest clans the world has ever witnessed, with their doujutsu, the Harturozaigan, It was said to be one of the strongest bloodline limits, surpassing even the Sharingan.

"Sasuke," Naruto thought to himself, as he began to think about the battle at the Valley of the End, and the final moments of him before leaving Konoha.

"So what are you planning on doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I plan on staying, since I have been doing a lot of traveling, I think that this would be a good place to stay-but don't get me wrong, I'll only stay if you let me, but if you do, then I would stay. I would also like to train under some of your best jounin.

"Well, since you seem so polite, and I'm not getting a bad presence anywhere, I guess I could let you move here to Konoha. I'll even let you keep your village's forehead protector with you.

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled, joyfully, now I can take you to Ichiraku Ramen and show you a good meal.

"Before you do that," Tsunade-sama interrupted, "I have to tell Tomoshibi something." She turned to Tomoshibi, "You will also be participating in our missions, so Naruto will give you a tour of the village so you can get to now some of the villagers. Sound good?"

"Yes ma'am" Harturo replied.

"Alright, can we go to Ichiraku Ramen now?" Naruto asked, gleefully.

"Sure, why not? Tsunade answered.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

"Wow," Tomoshibi thought to himself. "He is one of the most energetic people I've ever met. He reminds me of my little brother. How he would always be willing to do anything that sounded interesting. I will avenge you, Naiyako.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tomoshibi replied.

So they go to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto orders them two bowls of Ramen.

"Who's your little partner here?" Teuchi, the owner asked.

"This is Tomoshibi, my new friend." Naruto answered.

So they left it at that, and Tomoshibi enjoyed the ramen. He said that it was the best food he had ever eaten, and that made Teuchi proud. They go around town to meet some of the other ninja, like Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji and Hinata, Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi. Tomoshibi was greeted like a friend. Then they go to Naruto's house, where Tomoshibi would stay. They were continuing to talk about themselves, before they fell asleep.

(Back at the original time setting)

Naruto and Tomoshibi were sound asleep before being abruptly awakened by Sakura.

"Hey, you idiots, wake up!" Sakura yelled at them. "Tsunade-sama wants us three to go see her at her office. So wake up and hurry up. We don't want to keep her waiting." She left them to handle their business.

"Does she always wake you up like that?" Tomoshibi asked.

"Yeah, but It's sort of grown on me," Naruto replied.

So they get ready and dressed and head down to the Hokage's Mansion, where Tsunade gives them their first mission. They, being Naruto, Tomoshibi, Shikamaru, and Sakura, have to head down to Lightning, to the Hidden Cloud Village, where they must protect the delivery of a deadly seal scroll.

"Missions, can't live with them, can't live without them." Shikamaru sighed, "These missions are so troublesome, bit it can't be helped." He looked at Tomoshibi. "So you're going to be with us on this mission too, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied. "It is awesome meeting you, Shikamaru; I haven't met as interesting a character as you."

"Well, that's greatly appreciated, but I'm really mot all that great!"

"Don't try to deny it!"

So they head across the border (not the Mexican-U.S. border, you retards) to Rice Country, where they reach the Cloud Village moments later. They are greeted by the jounin at the gate. They meet with the Raikage, and execute the mission with ease, and very minimal problems. On their way back, they began to sense a very strange presence.

"Whoa, did any of you just-" Naruto attempted to say, but was shushed by Tomoshibi. As they were still running along the tree branches, Naruto, being distracted by the chakra, wasn't paying attention and ran straight into a branch. "What the f-!"

"Quiet!" Tomoshibi whispered, "Everyone suppress their chakra and hide."

"We need to get back!" Shikamaru tried to say, "We completed our mission, so we must get back to Konohagakure. This is not a part of our mission, so we could suffer horrible consequences."

"Let me say what I was trying to say!" Naruto interrupted, "This presence feels so familiar. Does it feel familiar to anyone here?

"Now that you said something, it does feel strongly familiar," Sakura, said, "But I can't remember where from. There seems to be a lot of darkness around this chakra, which is keeping me from." The others nodded in agreement.

"Even though this may be true," Shikamaru insisted, "We still were not assigned to discover what this strange chakra is originating."

"But we gotta go," Naruto continued, "This presence might reach Konoha and destruction could spread throughout the village. We must find out what this power is so we can defeat it. Believe It!"

"Alright," Shikamaru stated, "I guess we can get this guy. But we have to come up with a backup plan so we can get back without any problems in case something goes wrong. So when I give the sign just follow my lead. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Believe It!" Naruto thought to himself.

So they snuck through the forest just by a meadow, staying behind the trees. They see two familiar looking dudes training. The dark presence was pulsing now, stronger than ever. Upon eye contact, Sakura froze. Sensing her mood, Naruto looked closer; he too saw what she was looking at, and froze. In the distance, Sasuke and Orochimaru were battling it out.

"No, it can't be" Naruto whispered, "It's him. After all this time, we finally found him. And he's fighting Orochimaru. Uchiha Sasuke was finally found.

"It's him!!" Tomoshibi thought to himself, seeing Orochimaru in the distance. He also saw Sasuke for the first time. AS he thought this a kunai came headed his way. Tomoshibi blocked it easily. "Well they spotted us, might as well reveal ourselves now." They all jetted out into the meadow, revealing themselves to the two warriors.

"Well, Well, Well, long time, no see, Naruto." Sasuke said, calmer now. His appearance was a lot different than Tomoshibi pictured him. He still had the same hair design, the dark hair with the spikes and everything else, but his uniform was changed drastically. He had a more of a 'Samurai Jack' approach; except his bottoms were navy blue and he had the infamous purple rope belt. He did not wear a forehead protector, and he carried a katana. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Naruto?" he continued.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, like he was fighting him in the valley of the end about four years ago. Meanwhile, Orochimaru had snuck around and knocked out the rest of the team. Tomoshibi tried to warn them, but Orochimaru was too fast.

"Well, look at what we have here." Orochimaru said, "I should have made sure there wasn't anyone out of the village before I left."

"You're a monster," Tomoshibi stated, "I will not let you live. I will avenge everyone you killed in my village. You will suffer the consequences of what you did.

IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!" He activated the Harturozaigan. The energy that was released with the activation surprised everyone, including Orochimaru. Tomoshibi did a couple more hand seals, and pulled out a hilt. Almost instantly, a light blade emitted out of the hilt and took the shape of a blade. "Pure Energy Blade!"

"This time you're coming with me!" Naruto said.

"How many times must I tell you," Sasuke said, "I am not going back anytime soon, and I don't ever plan on it, so leave me be, please."

"How many times must I tell you, I made a promise, and I will uphold that promise until it is completed, unless I die trying. And I don't plan on doing that. I will bring you back with me in any condition, except dead. Believe It!"

"Well I guess I'll just have to change your mind" Sasuke stated as he activated his Sharingan. Naruto charged at him, and the ultimate fight began.


	2. The First Mission

Chapter 2: Part 1 – "New Abilities Displayed, the Fight Continues (Tomoshibi and Orochimaru!!"

Tomoshibi swung his sword, and Orochimaru jumped back, dodging. When he did so he did some hand seals and snakes came out charging at Tomoshibi. Tomoshibi swung his sword again, but harder, creating a wave of light that destroyed the snakes and continued charging at Orochimaru. With a wave of his hand, the light wave was blown out like it was nothing. "What in the world are you?" Harturo thought to himself. But before he could do anything, Orochimaru charged at him and punched him in the chest, sending Tomoshibi flying backwards. He skidded across the ground at a high speed before slamming into a large rock.

"Did you actually think you had a chance of defeating me?" Orochimaru stated, as Tomoshibi slowly rose to his feet, gasping for air. "If I defeated and took over two different villages, what makes you think that you have a chance of beating me?"

"I don't care what you say; I am still going to defeat you." Tomoshibi marks were glowing now, and his eyes the same. The brightness had spread throughout his whole body now. Sasuke and Naruto looked in the background. Orochimaru charged, full speed at Tomoshibi, only to be stopped by a force field that sent him flying backwards. Sakura and Shikamaru were finally waking up again. Sakura was about to go and help, but was stopped by Shikamaru.

"This is there match," he stated, "We would only be getting in the way, and besides, everyone here is generating way too much chakra, so there wouldn't be anything you or I can do. A Hyuuga probably couldn't stop these guys. So the best thing to do would be to wait and see what happens.

"I didn't sense this much chakra inside of Tomoshibi." Sakura stated.

"I did," Shikamaru replied. "Those markings you saw on this face, those were a Harturo clan secret advanced bloodline limit. This is one of the strongest bloodlines known to the ninja world. The light seal, as it's called, can only be activated by a Harturo family member, which makes them even stronger. Think back to Sasuke's cursed seal. The light seal works the same way except there isn't really any strain on the user."

As the light faded, what the shinobi witnessed was different than anything they've seen before. What stood before them was a character with lighter brown hair, which was shaped similar to Gaara's. His Harturozaigan were reversed, being white with yellow marks.

"I don't know what you just did, but that doesn't remove the fact that you are still going to die." Orochimaru said, backing up slowly.

"Let me introduce you to the first ever complete light seal." Tomoshibi stated. "I have been practicing this technique nearly every night for the past 8 years. When I was told that these markings actually had abilities, I checked everyone I knew and when I found someone who witnessed a relative activate it, I went by what they told me and practiced it."

"YOU'RE STILL GOING TO DIE!!" Orochimaru yelled, as he charged toward Tomoshibi. Tomoshibi formed some hand seals and Orochimaru ran into another force field. This one became visible, though, and was all around Tomoshibi. He started to glow, and an unnoticeable air current waved his hair around. An aura appeared around him, and everyone could sense his chakra was recovering. He did a few more hand seals, and the shield went down. This was when Orochimaru charged again. When Tomoshibi looked at his eyes, Orochimaru froze in place. "Lightning Ball." Tomoshibi yelled, and almost instantly a large ball of lightning came down on Orochimaru. A big explosion followed. As the smoke cleared, Orochimaru could be seen lying on the ground. Tomoshibi made two one handed rams seals, and fired pure chakra at the dying Orochimaru, finishing him off.

Tomoshibi returned to his original state and fell out. Sakura rushed over to him. "That was from the Harturo clan and the Light Village" he said and then passed out.

Tune into the next chapter for Sasuke and Naruto's fight.


	3. Drawing To A Close

Chapter 2: Part 2 – "New Abilities Displayed, the Fight Continues (Naruto and Sasuke)

Not a lot happened during Naruto and Sasuke's fight while Tomoshibi and Orochimaru were fighting, that being the reason. But now that the fight was over, they were about to go again.

"Even though Orochimaru may be dead," Sasuke stated, "I'm still not returning to Konoha. I will continue to search until I find Itachi, or I will die trying. That is why I must go, to train and gain more power than Konoha had to offer me.

"Well I guess I'll just have to knock you out!" Naruto replied, determined to get his friend back. "But this time, I might go hard on you."

"We'll just have to see about that." Sasuke replied as he activated his Sharingan. Naruto charged at him, and Sasuke dodged his attack easily stabbing Naruto in the back with a kunai. "See, I told you, you are weaker than me!"

As soon as the final word left his mouth, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Stupid Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Sasuke thought to himself as he looked around for the real Naruto. Then, seconds later, Naruto ejected out of the ground right in front of Sasuke and gave him a killer uppercut. Sasuke went flying into the air, and landed on the ground with a loud smash, falling through trees and bushes and stuff. "I see I am going to have to get serious now," Sasuke thought to himself as he got up.

"I will keep my promise!" Naruto yelled. "You will come back, no matter what the cost."

Sasuke's cursed seal started to take over again, but this time, only his eyes changed into the cursed seal form. "I see you noticed my change, Sasuke said, forming some hand seals, making the Chidori "I now have the ability to change parts of my body into cursed seal, and I have more control over it."

"This fight is going to be a little more difficult," Naruto thought, seeing his former friend's state. "Well let's get started then!"

Naruto charged at Sasuke, creating more shadow clones. Sasuke sighed, "I am really starting to get tired of these clones," he said, as he took out the clones with his Fireball Technique. As the smoke from all the clones cleared, he watched as Naruto came rushing at him with his Rasengan ready. Another clone came from behind Sasuke and held him by his arms and legs. Naruto was there now.

"Rasengan," he yelled as he hit Sasuke with it. But before Sasuke could be flown back, he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving only a log in his place. "Well, that's the Substitution Jutsu for you," Naruto thought to himself as four kunai were thrown at him. Not having time to look for Sasuke, he jumped back as one hit his Kage Bunshin, making it disappear in a puff of smoke, and the other three were blocked by Naruto's kunai.

"It's time to end this," Sasuke thought using his hand seals and grabbing his arm. "Chidori," he yelled as flew at Naruto with blinding speed.

Naruto tries to dodge out of the way but the Chidori still grazed across his upper abs, slicing across them. Naruto was bleeding horribly. He fainted from the unbearable pain. Then he appeared in front of those familiar bars, and coming into sight were those big, red, narrow pupil eyes.

"Be thankful to me," the Kyuubi said, looking at an unconscious Naruto, "Be thankful to everyone that has helped you the all the time I was in you."

Back on Earth, Naruto was slowly gaining consciousness, as the red chakra seeped out of his cut and healed it. Naruto then transformed into the Naruto-Kyuubi form, with the claws and the fangs and the red eyes (you get the idea). But with the training he did, he was way faster in Kyuubi form than all of the other times.

"Sasuke thought now was the time to act. He charged at Naruto, throwing shuriken at him, but he was too late. Naruto jumped out of the way and reappeared behind Sasuke, throwing some kunai at his back. Sasuke tried to dodge them but couldn't. He fell to the ground.

"You will come back with me, and that's final!" Naruto said, as Sasuke got back up. Naruto formed an Odama Rasengan, while Sasuke used the hand seals and made the cursed seal Chidori. The both charged at each other with blinding speed, and history repeated itself (The Valley of the End Fight), but this time, Naruto got the first and final hit, right in the chest knocking Sasuke out. As the light cleared, Naruto could be seen lifting Sasuke's head, pulling out the scratched forehead protector, and tying it around his head.

"I knew I would bring you back with me," Naruto said, aloud, "after all these years of searching and training for this day, I finally get to bring you back." After these few words Naruto, too, passed out from exhaustion. Shikamaru then contacted the Hokage to send jounin to carry Tomoshibi, Naruto, and the newly retrieved ninja.

"That was a nice way to end things," Sakura said.

"I guess," Shikamaru replied. " It was still would have been a lot less troublesome if Sasuke would have waited a little before actually trying to fight Orochimaru, so we wouldn't have had to be dragged in this."

"But still," Sakura said, as two ANBU members showed up. "It was still a nice way to end things."

"Whatever."

So how was my first ever fan fiction? Did you like the new character? Should I continue with this story, or leave it here?


End file.
